


Want and Morality. Warring.

by Jeniouis, Myfo



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Consensual, Dark, Dom Tony, M/M, Modern, Sub Howard, Switch Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfo/pseuds/Myfo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong. He knows it wrong. But it's what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis. :)

Howard Stark. Forty years old. He's a serious man. Down to the point. Business minded. Brilliant in every way.

Submissive. He's very submissive. He let's Steve do whatever he wants. No matter how rough. No matter how painful. He always just takes.

Because of his demeanor, everyone pegs him for a Dom. But he wasn't. He was Steve's bitch and he knew it.

~

Tony Stark. Twenty years old. Can't be serious to save his life. Loves to crack jokes. Party minded. Brilliant in every way.

Dominate. He's very dominating. Steve let's him do whatever he wants. No matter how rough. No matter how painful. He just always gives.

Because of his demeanor everyone pegged him as a Sub. But he wasn't. Steve was his bitch and he knew it.

~

Howard Stark. Tony Stark.  
Father. Son.

Steve was with both of them. And neither of them knew.

Howard lived on the East Coast.  
Tony lived on the West Coast.

Steve spent half a year on both coasts. In three month increments.

The two weren't close. They didn't even talk to each other.

So it was fool proof.

Steve hated what he was doing. Not only was he cheating but this was indirect incest.

Steve was not proud of himself.

But he couldn't stop.

He needed them both.

He needed to wreck Howard.  
He needed Tony to wreck him.

He needed to break Howard. Over and Over again.  
He needed Tony to break him. Over and Over again.

Steve needed them both. They balanced him. He loved them. He couldn't just let that go.

So he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I, Jeniouis, will be writing the Steve/Howard parts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

"Kneel!"

Howard jumped at Steve's tone. It was demanding. Angry. Aggressive.

Though there was no way Howard could say he didn't see this coming.

Howard quickly and gracefully dropped to his knees.  
Down casted his eyes.  
Folded his hands behind his back.

Steve walked up to him. Touched his chin. Forced his face up so their eyes could meet.

Steve was staring into beautifully fearful brown eyes.

Tony had his eyes.  
Though his gleamed with dominance.

"It's that mouth of yours Howard. You don't know when to keep it shut."

Deeper fear covered Howard's eyes.  
He knew he was going to be punished.

That's what made Howard unique from Tony.  
He wore all his vulnerability on his sleeves.  
Only with Steve.

It wasn't hard to punish Howard.  
There was a lot of things he didn't like. Sexually.

"Open your mouth!"

Howard trembled as he obediently dropped his jaw.  
Steve didn't even have to tell him twice.  
He never did.

Steve undid his pant and pushed them down to his thighs.

"Don't move!"

Steve stepped up closer to him and pushed he cock in Howard's mouth.  
All the way back to his throat.

Steve thrusted sharply.

In and out.

In and out.

Howard was squirming a little. But Steve demanded he be still so he didn't move too much.

But he hated it.  
Steve knew.  
Howard hated anything rough or too hard.

Steve had a brief second of guilt and thought about pulling away until he remembered what got Howard in trouble in the first place.

He upset Tony.  
Hurt him actually.  
It wasn't the first time but Steve wanted to try and make it the last.

Steve started thrusting into Howard's mouth even harder.

Howard took it.  
Steve knew he would.

He had some drool starting to drip down his chin and tears were welling in his eyes.

But Steve wasn't going to stop. Those weren't real tears. Those were reflexes.

Steve grabbed Howard's hair, gripping it tightly, harshly.  
He pushed his cock to the back of Howard and down it.

Steve fucked Howard's throat. Pulling away when necessary so he could break.

Steve slapped Howard's cheek with his cock before he would thrust his dick in Howard's mouth again and force his cock down his sub's throat.

It felt amazing. The tightness around the head. Around his cock. It was the best thing.

Howard hated every moment.

He was crying now. The years sliding down his face were from pain now.

Steve didn't stop though. Just like Howard didn't stop his arguing with Tony.

Steve was teaching him a lesson.

With a low groan, Steve came down Howard's throat.

When he finally pulled away, Howard started coughing violently.  
Steve was afraid he might have hurt him. He knelt down to his level and rubbed this throat.

"Are you alright?"

Howard nodded shakily.

Steve was leery to believe that. Howard wouldn't tell Steve if something was wrong. They've gone through that before.

"Speak."

Yes sir was Howard's coarse, quiet reply.

"Tony is your son. Don't argue with him."

Howard's brow furrowed. He opened his mouth. But at Steve warning, narrow glare he closed it again.

"You got that!"

Howard nodded. Steve slapped him.  
Not hard. More of a shock warning.

Howard's 'yes sir' was still gruff and coarse.

Steve rubbed his cheek. Howard leaned into his touch.

"Good boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> My twitter: [JeniouisAO3](https://twitter.com/JeniouisAO3)
> 
> My [Tumblr:](http://jeniouis.tumblr.com) To read my rantings about fics, my fics' development, and random drabbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo this is Myfo. This chapter was mostly written by me with the very beginning of it as well as the last few lines were written by Jeniouis as it should be obvious with the sudden switch in style.
> 
> I hope you like it.

This was Steve's last day in New York.  
He spent the rest of the day cuddling Howard.  
Being gentle with him.

Howard loved it.  
That's why Steve did it. He loved to see Howard happy.

Just before Steve walked out the door though, Howard grabbed his arm.  
Giving him the most pleading look.  
He didn't say anything. Just looked.  
Steve heart almost broke.

"I have to go darling. It's important."

Steve reached out and rubbed his cheek. Howard nodded sadly and released his arm.

Steve hated leaving him. Subs didn't do well without their Dom.

But that's also reflected on Steve himself since he was Tony's sub. And that's why he was in a rush to get back to Malibu. He missed Tony. He needed Tony.

Even though Steve knew Tony was going to be in a horrible mood. Tony always was when he argued with his dad. He always ended up punishing Steve for absolutely no reason and Steve always took it because Tony was his Dom. He could do whatever he wanted with his sub.

~

"What the hell did you just say?!"

Tony was pissed. Steve knew Tony would be way before Steve mentioned Howard to Tony. Steve cringed at Tony's dominating, aggressive tone. Tony was scary when he was angry. But Steve had to try. Steve already knew the drill; Steve gracefully slid to his knees, folding his hands behind his back, but peeking up at Tony through his lashes. Steve went through the entire speech again, about how it would be nice if Tony could try and get along better with his dad. Steve made sure to use his most passive, soft-spoken voice. Tony have Steve a grim glare that made the sub want to escape. But good subs didn't run, especially not in the face of punishment so Steve stayed put and dropped his eyes.

"What did I tell you about mentioning my father?!"

Tony was nearly growling now, anger and dominance were flooding his voice. Steve felt himself start to tremble because Tony hated repeating rules and Steve knew a punishment was coming. Steve repeated verbatim the words that Tony had told him about not mentioning his father, especially when it was dealing the impossible task of trying to get along with him. Steve resisted the urge to sigh. Starks could be so stubborn.

"On the bed, all fours. NOW!"

Steve didn't ask question. Steve didn't plead. He barely reacted passed scrambling to do as told. Tony didn't have to tell him twice. The dom never did. Steve shuddered as he heard a drawer open and close behind him, followed by the flick of a top opening, the soft squish of a liquid being poured. Punishing Steve was a little hard. It wouldn't have been of it hasn't been for the serum because there was a lot Steve didn't sexually like. Anything too hard or too rough just turned him off. It hurt. Depending on what was happening. A rough throat fucking wouldn't do much damage to Steve but this... Steve felt Tony's rough, strong, calloused hands grip the back of his neck and push him down on his hands. Steve didn't fight it. He stayed completely pliant.

"Don't move!"

Steve heard the order and was going to follow the command. He forced himself to start stone still. The difficulty of that rose when Steve felt two think, rough, but thankfully slick fingers shove into him at once. It hurt. But Steve didn't make a peep. Not one single sound. He didn't move. He didn't squirm. He stayed a good boy. Tony didn't prepare him much, just barely got the inside of Steve's body wet enough.

"Not one peep."

That was the only warning Steve got. Tony shoved his cock in him after that. It hurt like hell since Steve hadn't really been prepared but he didn't move. He didn't flinch or cringe. Steve took it like a champ. It didn't last long. Steve hasn't expected it to. Tony didn't like to hurt him so after three thrusts, Steve felt Tony's warm cum fill the inside of his ass. Steve was so incredibly thankful.

"I hate punishing you Steve but that's the rule you continue to break over and over again. Why is that?"

Steve checked a sigh. He hates to lie to Tony but he sure in the hell wasn't going to tell him the truth. Steve said he just wanted what was best for Tony. His dom rolled his eyes, smacked Steve's still sore ass in punishment, and proceeded to scold Steve about how 'taking care' was the dom's responsibility. Steve said yes sir when appropriate, more of an automatic response since Steve had long lost count of how many times he's heard this lecture.

Steve found his mind going back to his sub.  
Taking Care  
He knew more about that than Tony could ever know.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard started the argument.  
Every time.  
No matter where.  
No matter how.  
Tony usually just avoided his dad altogether.

But Howard…

It seemed to kill him to leave Tony in peace.

But thankfully Steve was with Howard before this particular gala.  
He could put his sub in check.  
Everyone who was anyone was invited. That included the Avengers and most importantly to Steve: the Starks.  
So Steve was already on edge.

“Howard, do not start anything tonight.”

Howard narrowed his eyes a little. But at Steve’s grim glare looked down at the floor.  
Folded his hands behind his back.  
His ‘yes sir’ was small, quiet. Begrudged.

But at least he said it.  
It meant he heard the demand loud and clear.  
What good that would do.

“Don’t make me punish you Howard.”

Howard nodded quickly. Sincerely. Steve hadn’t punished him in a while. They both wanted to keep it that way.

-

Steve avoided both if his lovers entirely. It wasn’t hard to do. There was plenty of people he could be occupied with. Howard didn’t bother him if he appeared to be busy and Tony was busy himself. But he kept a watchful eye on the two.

  
Mostly on Howard.  
His beloved troublemaker.  
But the event was nearing an end now.  
Howard had been very obedient.

Until, of course, the two’s paths crossed.

Tony bumped Howard as he was passing him. Steve didn’t know if it was by accident or not but he was guessing on accident since he had been chasing a skirt (something Steve would definitely bring up later, punishment and hypocrisy be damned) and didn’t spare his father a glance as he passed him.

But Howard stopped him.  
Said something.  
Instead of letting it go.

Steve was too far away to hear the words but he saw anger spark in Tony’s eyes as he spat something back.

Howard knew how to antagonize Tony.  
Knew exactly which buttons to push.

And Tony didn’t know how to walk away. He always wanted the last word. To win. Just like a dom. So everything escalated quickly. They were making a huge scene. It would have gotten physical. Steve stepped in between them. Pushed them apart. The two didn’t even seem to notice him as they spewed insults at each other across Steve.

“Leave!”

Steve’s aggressive, dominating tone made Howard stop immediately.  
He huffed but turned on his heels, walked away.

Steve turned to Tony who seemed puzzled by his dad’s and lover’s interaction for a split second before he turned to his sub. Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest. Steve was hoping Tony hadn’t figured it out. The blowup would be far from pretty.

“What have I told you about meddling?”

Steve’s brow furrowed a little by Tony’s question. Though it was far better than the one he had been expecting. Steve quickly dropped his eyes. Repeated verbatim what Tony told him about minding his own business. Tony grabbed Steve jaw, forced their eyes to meet. Almost as if he was searching for something. It put Steve on edge.

“You’ll be home in three days. I’ll deal with you then.”

Tony turned and stormed away. Steve was nearly frozen when did. One of the many good things about Tony, though, was that he usually didn’t stay angry for long. Hopefully this time would be the same.

-

The first thing he did when he saw Howard was slap him.  
Hard this time.  
Not so hard that he would hurt him too much though.  
Steve knew to watch his super strength.  
But he was fed up.

But seeing Howard fly back into the wall did make him feel guilty.  
A little.

Howard recuperated quickly though.  
His sole reaction was standing up straight.  
To silently show Steve he was alright.  
As alright as he could be.  
Then gracefully dropped to his knees.  
Dropped his eyes to the floor.  
Folded his hands behind his back.

“What did I tell you before we left?”

Steve walked up to Howard.  
His sub was trembling.  
He had every right to be frightened.

But Steve was not a cruel dom.  
  
He gently touched Howard’s chin, turning it so he could see the bruise forming on Howard’s cheek.  
He gently rubbed a thumb over the tender flesh.  
Howard softly repeated Steve’s words to him.  
About not starting something.  
That wasn’t what Steve was talking about.

“I told you to not make me punish you.”

Howard’s eyes glanced up at him.  
His eyes practically screamed ‘I’m not exactly excited about this.’  
But he only whispered an apology.  
And God, it was so sincere.

And he was such a good boy.  
Howard was never disobedient.  
Except when it came to Tony.  
He fucked up every time.

Steve knelt down to Howard’s level.

He should have thought about this long before now.  
He knew what being a sub was like.  
He knew how subs could get so passionate about something that they would take punishment, after punishment to see something through.  
Especially over someone they loved.

Steve had done this so many times with Tony. For Tony.

“Why were you disobedient?”

Howard didn’t say anything. Just dropped his eyes back to the floor.  
The Starks hated to confront feelings.

“Speak!”

It was a demand but it was gently said.

‘He ignores me.’ Was Howard’s quiet, quiet reply. ‘He ignores me and he hates me and I don’t know how to fix it.’

Steve could have smacked himself.  
It was classic.  
Howard just wanted Tony’s attention.  
Negative attention was better than no attention.

Steve knew how Howard could get Tony’s attention and not cause a fight.  
Steve knew Tony like the back of his hand.  
But positive attention would fair Steve far worse.

So Steve didn’t say anything. Just hugged Howard. Howard was leaning into his embrace. Adored the affection. But he was still trembling. Until Steve assured him he wasn’t going to get punished. Steve figured that bruise spanning the complete left side of Howard’s face was punishment enough.

But know he had another conflict.  
An internal conflict.  
  
Should he put his sub above himself and help him mend his relationship with Tony.  
And lose them both.

Or should he just be selfish and let them rip each other apart.  
But still have them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeniouis Here:  
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
